Starscream's femme
by Aquaformer
Summary: This was done as a request on my Deviant Art account, but I wanted to post it here. I do not own transformers. Bombshell was named and designed by requester. The sparklings are my creations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. While I wrote the story, the creator for Bombshell is :iconleilad80: per her request for a story with her and Starscream. I hope she enjoys it. There is some slash in here, but nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream was sleeping in a berth in the Decepticon base, as he was spying there for the Autobots, but he let no one know about that. Suddenly he felt a gentle pulse compelling him to get up. The pulse, he realized was from his special sparkmate. And since his sparkmate sounded very worried about something, Starscream knew that he should go to meet his loved one, but only after he could grab some energon, as he was famished.

As Starscream was walking down the hallway, he began to wonder why his sparkmate had called, as Screamer knew that his sparkmate knew of Starscream's assignment. Starscream knew that the only one who could call him completely off his mission was Prime, but Starscream was not going to ignore his sparkmate, as it had been a couple weeks since the two had last seen each other. The only thing that jolted Starscream form his thoughts was the loud banging coming from the room, as if two machines were clanking together.

When Starscream entered the poorly lit room, he noticed that Cyclonus and Demolisher were going at it, completely oblivious to everything around them. Starscream, slightly put off by the sight, quickly grabbed his energon cube and left. He left the crazy fraggers to keep going, while he drank the energon quickly before heading out to meet his special mate. Starscream knew he needed to be careful, as one wrong move could expose him as a traitor to the Decepticons, but Screamer knew this contact from his precious sparkmate was of utmost importance.

As Screamer headed out, he began to think back about how he met his precious sparkmate. He had just defected from the Decepticons, and being a traitor to one cause and furious at Megatron, Starscream accepted the offer to join up with the Autobots. And while Hotshot and others gave him a hard time at first, they soon became fast friends and comrades in arms. It was Hotshot himself that introduced the seeker to the lovely femme who was now his sparkmate.

When Starscream first laid optics on her, his sparked just shivered in his chest. It had never happened before, but something about this femme just called to his spark. She was beautiful. Her alt mode was a small tank and her coloration was green and red with light green optics. Her voice was sweet as honey and drove Starscream's processor wild. Starscream was so focused on the femme that Hotshot had to knock the seeker out of his stupor. It was then that the femme turned around, her light green optics flickering, enticing the seeker to come closer. Starscream approached, cautiously as he had heard about this femme, and while this femme was not like the female commander, Elita One, this femme could still pack quite a punch.

Starscream noticed how her helm seemed to come to two distinct points and then flare out underneath, or as the humans might say, they looked like cat ears (and unknown to screamer they were just as sensitive as his wings). He also noticed that her gun for her tank alt mode formed a small tail right near her cute little aft. Starscream swallowed hard as he approached. Her name was Bombshell, and boy was she a knock out literally and figuratively. Once Starscream had finally gotten the courage to talk to her, he found out that she was just as nervous about him as he was about meeting her and soon they were seen together everywhere. A few weeks later and they had bonded as sparkmates.

And with that last thought, Starscream realized that he was in the spot where Bombshell wanted to meet him, and while he was happy to see her, he could tell by the look on her faceplate that something was amiss. And deciding that he had not been followed, Starscream quickly crept up to the rock where Bombshell had placed herself in the fetal position. It was obvious to Screamer that she had been crying as the dry energon now stained her beautiful faceplate. Starscream, realizing that his mate was in distress, walked up to her, sat down next to her, and once her sat down comfortably next to her, he pulled her closer to him, embracing the smaller femme in his large, warm, and loving arms. She felt slightly better, but still continued to leak energon.

'Shhh….hon' Starscream called through their bond 'tell me what's wrong. What's bothering my precious sparkmate?' Starscream began to gently rock his sparkmate back and forth while scratching her cat-ear-like antenna. She began to purr at the sensation, but stopped shortly afterward. If this was not helping, Starscream knew something was wrong.

'Screamer, dear' replied Bombshell, 'you remember the night that we celebrated our sparkbonding just before you took off on your mission to infiltrate the 'Cons?'

'Yes I do, dear, it was fantastic. I think of it every day, your love is what keeps me going.' replied Screamer as he did not know what Bombshell was driving at.

'Well' replied Bomshell, ' We must have done something more than just bonded…cause I am preg…preg…I am pregnant' replied Bombshell, the last part much softer than the first, so much so that Starscream almost missed it.

"You are pregnant? How do you know?" asked Starscream confused, but still holding tightly yet gently onto his sparkmate.

"Not so loud, you dumbaft!" responded Bombshell, as she did not want everyone to know as those who are with sparklings are in danger of Decepticon attack. "I have been throwing up every morning, and I went to Red to get checked out, and he confirmed it. We are expecting, though Red could not say how many. What do we do? We made a promise to each other – no sparklings till the war ends. What are we going to do, Screamer?" Bombshell looked at her sparkmate, blue energon tears rolling down her pretty checks.

"No matter what comes" replied Starscream "I will be here for you and our family." And with that Starscream embraced his sparkmate even tighter while still being gentle and sent gentle loving pulses to her spark, and soon Bombshell was no longer crying as the strength and love of her sparkmate overflowed her processors. Everything will be fine, she thought, I know Starscream will make sure of that.

And as Starscream gently supported his mate, he began to think to himself…how can I bring my family into a world without the ridiculous war?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Bombshell and Leila are created by :iconleilad80:. This is a continuing chapter of Starscream's femme. We found out that Bombshell is pregnant, now we find out a little more about how they met. No real slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bombshell and Starscream just sat there, watching the sun go down. Starscream was still gently holding Bombshell who had just stopped leaking energon, though her gentle faceplate was still stained with the blue energon tears that she had already leaked. Starscream quickly took a small shammy out of a subspace pocket and used it to dry his sparkmates tears as well as gently clean off her face. She purred and smiled at the loving attention, something she had missed for the past two weeks.

Starscream thought about what was going to happen now that he and his precious sparkmate were with sparklings. And, absentmindedly, Starscream began to scratch behind Bombshell's cat-ear -like antenna, receiving a purr as well as a warm feeling in his own spark. And when he realized what he was doing, he continued to scratch her in her favorite spot, but he could not help but wonder why it seemed like he had met her before, but in a different form. Bombshell, sensing the questions that Starscream had, began to tell her story.

(8 months ago)

Leila was a very special human girl, but what made her special were the half-feline powers that she possessed. And while in her bipedal human mode, her cat ears and tail could be seen, when she transformed into a black and white cat, very little was seen of her human form, excepting her green eyes. She had green eyes both as a human and as a cat, which was an indication to the ones who knew her that the cat was her. And while she was happy about being able to change into a cat and transform, she found it was very difficult to find a guy to love her for who she really was. The fact that she could change her form had scared many a prospect away. Hurt, but not willing to give up, it was not too much later when Leila finally met the transformers.

She first met Hotshot when sky was in cat form and had climbed up a tree to retrieve something for a friend, when she realized she was too scared to climb down. Hotshot, having just happened to be in the area looking for a minicon, saw the cat meowing in trouble, and being the soft sparked bot that he was, transformed to his bipedal mode and rescued the cat. Leila, scared of the big robot was rescuing her, tried to scratch Hotshot, but her claws did nothing. Hotshot, trying to relax the cat, scratched behind her ears, something that he had learned from Rad and Carlos that could calm cats down. And soon, Leila relaxed as Hotshot scratched behind her ears. And shortly after she calmed down, she startled Hotshot by transforming. The yellow racer almost dropped her, but held onto her gently as he realized that she had passed out in his giant hands. Seeing no choice, Hotshot brought her back to the base.

Once arriving at the base, Leila woke up to find herself being scrutinized by a very concerned Red Alert, who had never before seen a human that could transform. As soon as Red Alert realized that the young female was awake, he introduced himself as well as the other Autobots that were standing around curiously. And seeing nothing wrong with Leila, Red Alert discharged her from the med bay. After being set down on the floor, Leila was met by Alexis, Rad, Carlos, Coby, Lori, Bud, Mikela, Kicker, Misha, Billy and Fred.

They were all curious, but Alexis, Lori, Mikela, and Misha sent off the boys as they were obviously being more of a hindrance than a help. And since Alexis was the leader of the group, no one argued with her. Alexis sensed that Leila was overwhelmed and even asked the other girls to give Leila some space, which the other girls gladly did. Soon it was just down to Alexis and Leila. Alexis, being the warm, welcoming person that she was took Leila under her wing and showed Leila around the base. And while Leila had been feeling lonely before, she enjoyed joining the Autobots, as no one judged her here.

A couple months after Leila had come to the base, Starscream had defected from the Decepticons, tired from all the beatings and berating that Megatron blamed on the second in command, though the faults were Megatron's completely. Starscream had fled and sought out the Autobots, mostly for the fact that he wanted to destroy Megatron, but Optimus Prime, never wanting to see any bot go offline, allowed Starscream to join the Autobots. Things were tense at first, but things began to quiet down as Starscream finally decided to be part of the team.

The one thing that helped was the cat that Starscream saw always walking around the base. The cat seemed to like the seeker as the little black and white cat with green eyes would purr loudly when the seeker scratched its ears or petted it. Starscream even woke up to seeing the little female cat curled up on his chassis, right over his spark. And while Starscream had never seen the cat in human mode, Starscream could tell that there was something different with this cat, as his spark fluttered and skipped a jolt when the cat was nearby. Odd, he thought, how could I fall in love with a cat?

Leila was absolutely in love with the seeker, but was afraid that her cat mode would scare him off, and so she never appeared as a human around the seeker, choosing instead to win him over by using her alt mode first. Leila loved the way Starscream scratched her ears, so gentle yet the jolt it gave her made her purr loudly. She always sought out the seeker. Then one day it happened, she did not know how but it happened. Starscream walked up to the group of humans as he wanted to ask if one of them owned the cat that was roaming around the base. Leila, having just taken off her hat, was showing the humans her black cat ears that were still visible in her human form. It was then that Starscream froze. Leila, not knowing what else to do, transformed quickly, hoping to avoid the awkward situation, and ran away, to hide in her favorite hiding spot, Starscream's berth. Starscream, realizing what he just saw and struggling to process it, soon realized that Alexis was yelling at him. i wonderful /i thought Starscream, i not only am I getting yelled at by Alexis, I just scared off the one who my spark calls out to /i.

Leila was crying, as she felt that the only one she had ever loved had rejected her. He loved her so much when she was a cat, was that all fake or had she been too quick to judge him. Not knowing any better, Leila transformed back to her human mode and cried as she thought her heart was breaking. Before too long though, and unknown to Leila, Starscream had entered the room, as he knew the cat loved to hide in his room. He found Leila, tail and all sitting on his berth crying. Starscream felt bad, because he knew it was him that had made her cry.

Starscream went up to the little human and picked her up gently, and tenderly and soothingly wiped the tears from her eyes. It was then that she realized that he was still here. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. Starscream spoke softly to her, bringing her up to the area of his chassis that sat over his spark. He did not want her to cry, he wanted her to feel the love that he had for her. Now Starscream realized why his spark had skipped a jolt and shivered every time the cat was near, it was not just a cat, but a human.

And since Starscream discovered the truth, he always sought out Leila, to the point the rest of the Autobots and humans realized that the two were fast becoming "soulmates" as humans would say, or "sparkmates" as the transformers would say. The problem was that one was human while the other was transformer. Someone would have to change. It was late one night when one of the two finally made the decision.

Having realized that she was no longer happy being a human as so many human men had rejected her, Leila decided it would be better if she changed into a transformer, as she could tell that Starscream loved her with his entire spark. And so, one night, Leila snuck out with Jetfire in tow. The reason she had chosen Jetfire was the fact that he was the only one other than Starscream who would be able to fly her where she wanted to go. And once they were in the air, Leila finally told Jetfire to head to Cybertron. Jetfire bulked at first, but not wanting her to damage his insides, Jetfire complied with her wish.

Soon they arrived on Cybertron, fortunate not to be shot down by laser fire. Jetfire set down in an area he was not familiar with, but it was where the young human on board had directed him to go and he was not about to argue with her. And then, once on the ground, Leila left Jetfire waiting for her, while she entered a dark, mysterious cave that had called to her.

Inside the cave, Leila ran into an old, antique floating box. She knew not what it was, but felt that this artifact was the thing that had been calling her. The blue light surrounding the box soothed her, as she had been scared, her ears perked up, her tail between her legs. But she was curious, and so she reached out and touched the box that floated right in front of her. As soon as she touched it, she felt herself being covered by the light, and she felt herself changing. And while this mysterious force would leave her feline side intact, the human side would be changed. She felt her body grow and become metallic. She realized that this is exactly what she had wanted. This way she could be with her wonderful Starscream, and as she thought about her lover, he own spark skipped a jolt and shivered. She knew what that meant, they were meant to me sparkmates.

Jetfire, who was waiting outside, saw the blue light, and was worried. He was worried that he had brought Leila here and she ended up dying, but he was wrong. After the light faded, he stood there in shock. Right in front of his optics, he saw a very beautiful femme. Her colors were green and red, but she still had the green optics, though they were much lighter than when she had been in her human form. It was not until Jetfire saw the tail and the cat-ear-like antenna on this femme that he recognized her.

"Leila?" Jetfire asked "is that you?"

"Yes" Leila replied "but I think I should change my name now that I am a transformer, call me Bombshell." Jetfire, never one to argue with a femme, was more than happy to follow her command.

"Ok, Bombshell" replied Jetfire, "Let's get you home."

Bombshell just smiled, as she knew he lover would be surprised upon her return. And since the femme still did not have a flying mode, she had to return to earth in her bipedal mode inside Jetfire. Jetfire, even though he knew this was Screamer's girl, could not help but think of the pretty femme that he was carrying inside of him. She certainly was gorgeous, but he had to stop this or else risk Starscream's wrath, and that was not something Jetfire wanted to face, and so the two made it back to earth without incident.

They arrived once again, at night, only to find Starscream up and frantically searching for something. Jetfire and Bombshell realized that Starscream had missed his little lover, Leila, and had been searching for her while they were gone. Jetfire just stood there as Bombshell quietly approached Starscream. Starscream was about to jump up and run when he recognized something. Bombshell was purring and rubbing her metal tail on Starscream's legs. Starscream turned around, and noticed the femme that was standing before him. He looked and noticed her tail and her cat-like ear antennas. Then he saw the green optics.

"Leila, is that you" asked the seeker, his spark skipping a jolt and shivering, hoping it was.

"Yes, hon, it is me. I wanted to surprise you and I knew that one of us would have to change and I wanted to do that before you had even thought about it. And one more thing, my name is no longer Leila, but bombshell." Bombshell replied.

Starscream, though shocked, reached up his hand to scratch Bombshell behind her "ears" and received the same deep purrs he got when she was a human and a cat. Bombshell, even though she was a tank, still had her cat mode, and transformed into a cat once again, still black and white, as her transformer mode had not changed her cat mode.

And after that, the rest is history

(Returning to present)

Starscream was holding his precious femme tightly yet tenderly in his arms. This bump in the road they had not anticipated. They had both gotten drunk on high grade one night, just before Starscream left, and now they were dealing with the consequences of their actions. The history that Bombshell had told Starscream had made him treasure her all the more. She was his femme and there was nothing that he would not do for her. He just wished that the sparklings would be born when there was no more war.

Bombshell felt much better as her strong sparkmate enveloped her in his loving arms. She leaned up against his chassis, her metal tail rubbing up against his glass cockpit. Absentmindedly, the two were stroking hotspots and the only thing that stopped the two from interfacing right then and there was a message from Prime.

"All Autobots report in, now" came the call form Prime, "and that includes you Screamer." Sensing the urgency, Bombshell and Starscream headed in, hoping that they would be able to convince Prime to keep Starscream closer to base.

And even though Starscream was happy to hear from Prime as well as his sparkmate, the pregnancy weighed heavily on his mind as he knew that Megatron would kill a sparkling if he could. And since Bombshell was Starscream's femme, Megatron would not hesitate to take the femme, kill any already developing sparklings, and take the femme for himself to use and abuse until she offlined.

Hopefully, thought Screamer, hopefully I can convince Optimus to get rid of Megatron, if not for the universe, for the little sparklings yet to be born.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Bombshell and Leila are created by :iconleilad80:. This is a continuing chapter of Starscream's femme. We found out that Bombshell is pregnant, now we find out a little more about how they met. No real slash here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(At the Autobot base)

Prime had called a meeting, of all the Autobots, as he had gotten wind that the 'Cons were starting to suspect that there was a traitor in their midst and a coded message from Screamer had informed the Autobot leader that his cover may be blown. And so, not realizing that Starscream was on his way in with Bombshell, Optimus had called via coded message for all the Autobots to return to base for a meeting, which would include further instructions on how to stop the Decepticons. Optimus, like the rest except for Red Alert and now Starscream, were unaware of the recent development that would cause them to rethink their plan. Yes, all the Autobots knew Bombshell and Starscream were sparkmates, but no one, except Red Alert, knew that the two were expecting little sparklings.

Soon enough all the Autobots arrived, though many were surprised to see Starscream carry Bombshell in, but then these were Autobots that were unaware that Starscream always carried his precious little femme into the meetings, only this time was slightly different, as he was much more careful about how he carried her, though no one noticed except Optimus and Red Alert. Starscream sat his sparkmate down in her spot and then placed his spot right next to her. Then, and only then, did the meeting began, as all the bots knew that Bombshell and Starscream tended to run the slightest bit late, but no one got on them for it.

Meanwhile, back on the moon base, Megatron was realizing that something was wrong. His second in command was missing. Megatron was angry. Starscream seemed so distant, he could not understand it. Starscream used to always plot to kill the leader, but now, since the traitor had returned, something else had been going on, what the leader could only guess. Megatron was unaware that Starscream still did want to offline the arrogant leader, but not to take over the army, but to disperse it so that there would be peace in the universe. Megatron, not understanding what was going on, walked out of Starscream's quarters steaming. i if he bothers to show his face here again, I will kill him/i.

Meanwhile, the meeting at the Autobot base had finished, and Starscream wanted to take Bombshell to Red Alert, to confirm that she was indeed pregnant with sparklings before Starscream went to talk to Prime. Red, upon seeing the two enter the med bay, knew why they had come. Starscream wanted proof before telling Optimus about the unborn sparklings. Red took out the scanner, and scanned Bombshells abdomen. Although she was only a couple weeks along, Red could make out at least two different little sparks in Bombshell's abdomen. Starscream had to sit down, as he realized he was not just having a sparkling, he and his sparkmate were expecting twins, and what Starscream could tell from the scan that Red could not was that both were going to be little seekerlings. Starscream let a drop of energon leak from his optic as he was so happy, yet so scared about what they were going to do since the war was still going on. But Starscream straightened himself up and headed off to Prime's office after taking Bombshell to their shared quarters.

Optimus was reading a data pad in his office, when he looked up and saw the seeker waiting at the door. It was unlike Starscream to show up without being called, and so Optimus knew this must be important. Optimus invited the seeker in, and Starscream entered the office, trying not to shake too much, as he was still nervous around Optimus Prime, as Starscream's last leader would beat him senseless for no reason. Starscream still had yet to get in his processor that Optimus did not beat or berate his men.

"Sir, if I may speak frankly, I have some news" Starscream stated, his nervousness still showing.

"You may" granted Prime, worried that Starscream was so nervous. "what's on your mind?"

Starscream, unsure how to put it delicately, just came right out and said it, "Optimus, my sparkmate Bombshell and I are expecting twin sparklings, and from what I could see when Red did the scan just now, it is twin seekerlings." Starscream had let the proverbial "cat out of the bag", and hung his head low, figuring that Optimus would yell and scream at him. Screamer waited for the screaming to begin but it did not.

Optimus looked at Starscream, concerned. Optimus knew that Starscream and Bombshell had wanted to wait until after the war to start a family and this was an unexpected but welcomed event. Optimus, seeing how this information made Starscream feel, reached out to the seeker, offering comfort, as only the leader knew how to do. Starscream looked up at Optimus, and was wide-opticked as the seeker realized that Optimus was not going to beat or berate him. And after a few minutes, Starscream began to relax, realizing that Optimus was going to do the best he could to end this despicable war.

After receiving reassurances from Prime, Starscream soon left the office to return to his sparkmate, Bombshell, who was just waking up. Starscream and Bombshell, upon realizing that they were safe as they were going to get, interfaced finally, as Bombshell had been getting horny for sometime as she was pregnant and had not gotten any since her sparkmate left. Starscream enjoyed finally being able to interface with his sparkmate again.

(4 months later)

Bombshell was now very big, as her distended abdomen was now holding not just two seekerlings, but three, though one was different from the other two. It was only after a nap that Bombshell realized why. She had two twin mechs and one femme that she was carrying in her abdomen. She stroked her distended abdomen. She hated that she would be bringing these little lives into a world with war, but she trusted that her sparkmate Starscream would do his best to end this war so that they could bring up their little sparklings in peace. Little did they know what would happen down the road, but they took each day one day at a time as they enjoyed preparing for their sparklings to come.

Meanwhile, during this time, Starscream and his old friend Jetfire were talking. The two had been friends for eons, when they both were scientists back on Cybertron, before the war. Starscream, fearing that he may die trying to bring peace made Jetfire promise the seeker something. And Jetfire promised the seeker that should the seeker die in battle, Jetfire would bond with Bombshell and help raise the little ones that she was expecting. Starscream did not know what the future held, but he was not one to go in without a plan and a backup plan as well.

(5 months later)

Bombshell was now extremely big and she was on bedrest, as even turning from one side to the other required the assistance of her sparkmate. Starscream was very careful when he moved her. She always enjoyed when he scratched her ears or played with her tail. Starscream also loved how rough his sparkmate's tongue was, as it explored around his mouth. Her rough tongue would hit hotspots in his mouth that he did not realize he even had. And it was on one particular night that everything started to happen.

Starscream and Bombshell were recharging peacefully, when Bombshell suddenly woke up as she felt something oozing down her leg. Using her cat like sensors, she looked down at her legs in the dark and realized that her legs, the berth, and her sparkmate's legs were covered with oil. She did not realize where the oil was coming from until she looked at her abdomen and felt a shooting pain. The triplet sparklings were going to be coming out and they were not going to wait any longer. She quickly woke up Starscream as pain and panic filled her voice. Starscream took one look at what was going on, and realized to his horror, exactly what was going on. The little seekerlings were coming and they were going to come now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. Yes, I realize that I have used Aquaformer as other names before, but that is another "universe (or story world)." This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. No slash here. Bombshell gives birth to her three little seekerlings. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bombshell was in pain, as she realized her little seekerlings were going to come, and were going to come now. Starscream did his best to help her, as he carried her to the med bay. Bombshell felt relaxed as she lay in her sparkmate's arms, but it still did not help the pain. Starscream, for as calm as he appeared, was nervous, as these were his first sparklings and the war was still going on, but one look at his sparkmate, Bombshell, and Starscream refocused himself so he could be her rock in this time of her need.

When they reached the med bay, Red Alert and Ratchet were shocked as they were not ready for Bombshell to deliver her little seekerlings, but it was not up to them to decide when the little ones came. Thankfully, this day, there was no Decepticon attack, and hence there was no other bot in the med bay. Starscream carefully set his sparkmate down in the birth, and while she was in agony, she hardly let out any sounds, as she was trying to focus on working through the pain so that she would not be too tired to give birth to her and her sparkmate's little triplets.

Red prepped the surgical suite in case it was necessary while Ratchet approached the couple. Being more experienced, Ratchet felt it was important that he deliver the little ones as Red had no experience in delivering seekerlings, which were very fragile bots to deliver as they were not as bulky as many other types of transformers. Ratchet noticed that Bombshell's port was as dilated was going to get and that the first seekerling was trying to make its way out. Bombshell was trying not to scream but was tightly squeezing her mate's hand as she pushed the first seekerling out. Ratchet caught the little one, a Red, blue and white mech, and Starscream named it Starscream junior, as it looked just like him (yes there is a reason for this). The little one was a screamer, there was no question about that, as the little one screamed about being in the unfamiliar environment.

Before ratchet could do anything more than set the first one aside, the second seekerling came popping out, another little mech seekerling, but this one's colors were Green and white. Starscream upon seeing the little one, who was an exact twin to his brother, named the little one Windbreaker. Starscream had to laugh as right after he named the little one, the little one let out a very foul exhaust fume. Yep, Windbreaker was aptly named. And while he was a screamer as well, he was not quite as loud as his twin, as he was more of a laughing little one than a crier.

The last little seekerling was being difficult, as she was in breech and was not turning so that she could come out. And having noticed that Bombshell was getting too tired, and that the unborn sparklings spark rate was slowing, Ratchet decided it was best to take the last little one out by C-section. Starscream was worried, but he did not want it to show, and so he pushed it aside so that he could be supportive of his sparkmate, who was nervous about getting a c-section and the health of her last little one. Ratchet, the experienced medic, knew just how to calm the expectant mother down and soon she was relaxed enough that he could start the procedure.

Starscream watched over the curtain as ratchet began to remove Bombshell's abdominal armor. Once the armor was removed, Ratchet knew exactly where to go to find the little femme who had been defiant enough that she was not going to come out naturally, but ratchet also realized that this little femme also had the energon cord wrapped around her neck several times, and if this femme had tried to go out the natural way, she would have strangled herself on the cord. Since she was coming out by c-section, ratchet could easily cut the cord from around the little one's neck, and then was able to deliver the good sized femme seeker. The little femme was blue and green, and because he coloring reminded him of water, Starscream named the little femme Aquaformer.

Ratchet replaced Bombshell's armor while Starscream looked at his three little seekerlings, and while they all had the same jet mode, they were very different in personalities. While Starscream Jr. and Windbreaker were screamers, little Aquaformer was quiet and serene as she knew he brothers made all the noises for her. And once Bombshell's armor was back together, she joined her mate and looked at their three beautiful seekerlings. And while Bombshell was still in a little bit of pain, it melted away as she saw the fruit of her labor and felt the love from her sparkmate over whelming her.

(A couple of days later)

Bombshell and Starscream were finally able to take their little seekerlings home. Starscream, being the good sparkmate he was, had made a nursery for the little ones with 2 crib berths. The two little mechs would share while little Aquaformer would get her own crib. Starscream was still in shock as the reality that he was now a father set in. He loved the little seekerlings and was very protective of them. And while most Autobots were allowed to see the little ones, Starscream was very picky as to who could handle them, especially little Aquaformer. The thing that surprised Starscream the most was how well little Aquaformer took to two particular mechs, Optimus Prime and Jetfire, as little Aquaformer rarely like anyone outside of mom, dad, and her brothers.

(A few months later)

It was early morning and Bombshell had slipped out of her recharging sparkmate's arms to go see the sunrise, as she just needed some time to herself. The little ones were all deep in a peaceful recharge, and so Bombshell snuck outside the safety of the base to watch the sunrise and collect her thoughts. Unknown to her, there was an evil presence that she had failed to detect. But thinking that no one was around, Bombshell sat on the hill watching as the burning yellow orb slowly ascended into the morning sky; it was going to be another beautiful spring day.

The evil presence watched as a beautiful femme came out of the Autobot base to sit and watch the sunrise. The red and green femme's armor shone brilliantly in the morning sun, as the pinks, oranges, and reds of the morning sky accentuated the femme's beauty even more. This evil presence, thoroughly engrossed in watching the femme, soon checked to see if there were any other bots around. Seeing no mechs nearby, the evil presence got closer and closer. He paused for a moment as he took notice of her cat like ears and her tail wagging sexily in the morning sunlight. He now had a plan; oh yes, he had a plan to capture this gorgeous femme. i I can't believe my luck /i thought the presence i this is almost too good to be true. /i

Bombshell, unaware that the enemy had seen her had forgotten to set her alarms or she would have realized what was coming, but by the time her cat like sensors kicked in, it was too late and she had been captured. The stronger presence held her still and scratched her behind her ears. Unknowingly using her Achilles heel, the femme melted into the arms of the one who captured her. She purred as she had no control, but she did send a data burst to her sparkmate, that she was being attacked, but by the time Starscream got there, Starscream found his sparkmate Bombshell passed out and being unwillingly molested by a bot that Starscream could not stand in the least. Starscream could only watch as the Cheshire cat grin on the other mech's face was the last thing to fade as the evil mech took Starscream's sparkmate away from him.

i I will get you /i thought Starscream, i and when I do, you will regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. Yes, I realize that I have used Aquaformer as other names before, but that is another "universe (or story world)." This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. No slash here. Bombshell is "kidnapped" by Megatron. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream woke when he felt a sudden scared pulse/jolt in his spark. When he onlined, he realized that his sparkmate was no longer in the berth with him, but that she was gone. Sensing danger, Starscream quickly called on Jetfire to watch the little ones while Starscream went to find his mate. He looked all over for her, before following the pulses in his spark to outside the base.

Upon arrival, Starscream was shocked. There was his worst enemy holding his precious sparkmate. Bombshell had passed out, as she was unsure how to fight off the stronger bot that had her pinned against himself. Starscream could tell that Bombshell had put up a fight before she had passed out in exhaustion. Starscream's energon boiled as he watched Megatron use a warp gate to take Starscream's precious mate to the moon base. The last thing that Starscream saw was the Cheshire cat like smirk on Megatron's face. Starscream was even more enraged as there was little he could do himself to stop the tyrannical leader from stealing his true love and the mother of his seekerlings.

Meanwhile, back in Starscream and Bombshell's quarters, Jetfire could tell something was very wrong as the little sparklings all woke up crying. Jetfire himself could sense an evil presence, but it was not until Starscream came back, hurt and angry that Jetfire realized something extremely ghastly happened. Starscream tried to calm down, as he realized the seekerlings were screaming. Once the two finally got the little ones back to recharge, Starscream informed Jetfire, who was also very protective of Bombshell, that Megatron had "kidnapped" Bombshell. Jetfire was shocked and angry. Bombshell was such a sweetheart, that Megatron did not deserve to even see her much less take her. Jetfire cooled down though so that he could remind his best friend to calm down for the seekerlings sake. Starscream was still upset, but he did calm down. Jetfire, certain that Starscream would be ok with the sparklings, went to let Prime know of the situation.

Meanwhile, at the moon base, Megatron smiled at the prize he had just snagged, and when the leader realized he had just taken Starscream's sparkmate, he grinned even larger if that was possible. He had taken his prize from the traitor. Megatron looked down at the gorgeous femme passed out in his arms, and found her beauty even more stunning up close. Her cat like ear antennas and her sultry cat-like metallic tail endeared the femme even more to Megatron, who could not believe the score he had just made. Megatron could see why Starscream had fallen for this young femme as she was gorgeous in every sense of the word. Megatron looked forward to "getting to know her better." Thankfully for Bombshell, she no longer looked like she had given birth to three little seekerlings, which she had done only a few months ago. Megatron, although he would rather have the femme in his room, he could not let his crew see him with the Autobot in his quarters, and so Megatron took her to the next best place, the brig. And as he left her there, he began to think of all the things he wanted to do with her, as he figured that the Autobots would not be coming to fight anytime soon.

Back at Autobot HQ, Starscream was still watching the little ones when Prime walked into the room. Optimus could feel the tension as Starscream felt like a failure when he was unable to rescue his mate before the oafish arrogant Decepticon leader took off with her. Prime, having told Jetfire to watch Starscream's little ones, dragged Starscream out of the room, and reminded him that there was still a chance to save Bombshell; they just would need a plan of action. Starscream perked up when he realized that Prime wanted to help him get his sparkmate back, and soon Starscream was in on the meeting, planning on how was the best way to rescue not only the minicons, but also Bombshell.

At the moon base, Bombshell woke up, cold and alone. She missed the warmth of lying next to her larger sparkmate, and it was then that she took a good look around to see where she was. She recognized it, as she had seen the place many a times through the sparkbond with her Sparkmate Starscream. She was in the Decepticon brig. It was just as foreboding as her sparkmate let her know it was. She realized that she had been captured. Blast that sunrise, why did it have to start out such a perfect day only for me to end up here, cold, wet, and helpless. She realized that her weapons had been offlined. This disturbed her as her cat like sensors picked up on activity from somewhere in the base. Realizing that she was a prisoner with no way out, Bombshell just sat and leaked blue energon tears as she missed her friends, and especially her family. Little did Bombshell know, she was in for trouble as Megatron was heading for her cell. She transformed into her cat mode, curled up, and went to sleep hoping that she could be left in peace, but that was not going to be the case.

Meanwhile, Jetfire watched Little Screamer, Windbreaker, and Aquaformer. With the exception of the coloring and the seeker mode, Aquaformer was spitting image of her mother, even having the cute little kitty-ear type antennas and the small metallic tail. In fact, Aquaformer had inherited Bombshell's green optics. And while he brothers did not have the alt mode of a cat, Aquaformer did, though her cat mode was pure white with green eyes. Jetfire, unaware of how sensitive the ear antenna were, started scratching little Aquaformer's ear antenna, and was surprised to receive such a loud purr of enjoyment from the little one. Note to self, thought Jetfire, the ear antenna are more sensitive than they appear. Jetfire, after having gotten little Aquaformer to sleep, realized there was a lingering foul odor of exhaust fumes in the air. Jetfire knew it was not Aquaformer, as she was quiet. It was not until Jetfire got over to the little twin mechs' crib berth that he realized the culprit, as the sleeping Windbreaker kept letting little ones "rip" as he recharged. Jetfire was surprised how something so little could produce something so potent, but Jetfire put up with it, as there was little else he could do.

Meanwhile, in the meeting Optimus and Starscream were talking with the other Autobots, all of whom wanted Bombshell's safe return, but since Megatron had her, there was no choice but to go make a raid on the Decepticon base, and thanks to the former Decepticon Starscream, the team had an accurate schematic of the base. And if Starscream remembered the schedule, they would have to wait a couple of days as then it would be Cyclonus's turn for guard duty, and the reason it was important to know that was because 1 – they did not want to be seen and 2 – Cyclonus sleeping on the job meant that they would not be stopped before they could reach their objective. And though Starscream hated waiting the few days, it was a necessary evil if he ever wanted to see his sparkmate again.

(A few days later)

Bombshell was crying in her cell again, as she had just been returned to the brig after Megatron interfaced with her. She had done her best to fight him off, but he was so much bigger than her that she could not do anything but let him have his way with her. It is not that Megatron was a mean or nasty lover toward here, it is just that she was loyal to her sparkmate and did not want anyone else interfacing with her. Not realizing that she was low on energon, Bombshell cried herself into recharge, hoping against hope that her mate would come and that he would come in time because she did not know how much longer she could take this. She sent out a weak pulse across her bond, just before passing out – ihelp me screamer, please help me /i.

Meanwhile, as the Autobot team got ready to infiltrate the moon base, Starscream felt the weak pulse in his spark, and he knew instantly that his sparkmate was in trouble. He sent a message back, hoping against hope he would not be too late to save her - i I am coming, beloved, please hold out, I am coming /i. Starscream received an even weaker pulse that the message was received, and then he felt nothing. He realized that she needed him, and she needed him yesterday. The team soon left the Autobot base and landed on the moon base. So far everything was going as planned, but the question was, had they made it in time?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. Yes, I realize that I have used Aquaformer as other names before, but that is another "universe (or story world)." This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. No slash here. Bombshell is rescued by Optimus and Starscream, but will they be able to save her? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

While Bombshell was passed out from low levels of energon in the Decepticon brig, she had no idea that her sparkmate and her friends were coming to rescue her. She had refused to drink energon because she had never wanted to be here in the first place. She did not realize just how low her supply was as she now was out cold. It was at that point when Starscream felt nothing coming from his sparkmate, and it was then that Starscream suggested that the whole team get to the moon base as soon as possible, for Starscream feared that he might lose his sparkmate and the mother of his seekerlings if they did not go now.

Fortunately, for the Autobots, Cyclonus was on duty and was sleeping on the job, and so the Autobots were able to infiltrate the base without making any of the Decepticons aware of their presence. Starscream knew that Megatron would keep Bombshell in the brig, as Autobots were not allowed to be kept anywhere else, no matter what. The Autobot team that came divided up as this was a twofold mission: rescue the minicons and rescue Bombshell. It was up to Starscream and Optimus Prime to find Bombshell while the others were to find the minicons.

Starscream turned down this hall and that, as his knowledge of the base led him and Prime to the worst part of it, the brig. The large, thick, metal doors that lead to the brig were black and each had one small window with bars across it, just enough to let others know it was the door to the brig. Prime and Screamer headed down the long dark hall toward the door, unaware of what they were going to see when they got there. But they would most certainly be in for a shock.

Starscream remembered the code to the brig as he used to wither end up in here a lot or throw Autobots in here a lot and punched it in, accessing the cold, lifeless brig. Lights came on low. There, in the farthest and smallest cell was Bombshell, curled up, ear antennas back and tail between her legs. Starscream was so distraught as he thought that Megatron had killed her. But before he could open her cell, Optimus and Starscream heard footsteps coming down the hall. Knowing that there was only one way out and not wanting to get caught or leave without Bombshell even if she was offline as she appeared to be.

Meanwhile, Megatron, unaware of the Autobot infiltration, headed down to the brig. He had fallen for the lovely femme and was on his way to persuade her to become his mate, but little did he know about the surprises waiting for him behind the brig doors. And what surprises they would be.

Megatron opened the heavy black door, still unaware that anyone else was in the brig besides Bombshell. Megatron made the long walk down the cell bank to the last and smallest cell. He was absolutely shocked when he got there as the femme he thought he loved lay there motionless, like she had offlined. Megatron was furious. The femme, rather than ditching her sparkmate for him, would rather offline herself. Megatron tried to wake her to no avail. Soon, though, Megatron would be facing something much different, for while Megatron kept trying to get Bombshell's attention, Starscream snuck up behind the arrogant aft, and threw the first blow, as Starscream was angry that Megatron had not only taken his sparkmate, but Starscream, thinking that Megatron had killed Bombshell, wanted to kill the one who killed his mate.

Megatron was sent reeling by Starscream's first blow, but the leader soon recovered, never realizing that there was a second Autobot in the brig with Starscream. Megatron got off of his fat aft and went back to fight he former second in command, and while Megatron was distracted, Optimus found the key code to the cell and picked up the curled up and limp Bombshell, hoping that Red Alert could repair her. Thanks to Starscream's distraction, Optimus was able to remove Bombshell without Megatron seeing him or her. All Megatron was focused on was destroying his former second in command who had become a Decepticon traitor.

Megatron lunged at Starscream, trying to get his hands around the fragger's skinny neck, but Starscream was too quick for the bulky leader and managed to dodge the lunge, and Megatron fell flat on his stomach. Megatron quickly peeled himself off the floor before Starscream swung his wingblade at his former commander, just missing hitting Megatron's chest with the glowing metal. Megatron, having rolled over but not quite completely gotten up yet, kicked Starscream in his legs, and the Seeker crash landed 20 feet away squarely on his back and aft. The seeker, being quicker, swiftly got un dodging one of the Decepticon commander's foot stomps, as a dent in the metallic floor shone in the spot that Starscream had just left. The leader once again lunged at the seeker, trying to grab the seeker's wingblade out of his hands, but failed, as the blade sliced into Megatron's arm, cutting delicate circuitry and costing the leader the use of that arm. Megatron's optics were burning bright red as he was now thoroughly pissed off. No one should ever defy me, he thought, NO ONE!

Starscream had seen Optimus leave with his beloved sparkmate, but the fight was not over yet. Starscream had a wound on his leg that was leaking energon, as well as one on his left arm, which he had put up in defense. Megatron was dripping energon from his right arm that he had tried to use to take the seeker's wingblade away, and had failed miserably. Megatron was also bleeding from the neck where Starscream had bitten Megatron in his sensitive neck wiring after the big dumb aft of a leader tried to attack the seeker's neck. Megatron, unable to continue fighting due to loss of energon just stood there, energon even leaking from his mouth where the seeker had punched him.

Starscream would have stabbed his wingblade right through Megatron's cold and cruel spark chamber right then and there if it were not for the fact that Optimus had called the seeker to retreat as the minicons and Bombshell had been found and rescued. Starscream wanted to stay and defeat Megatron, but Optimus Prime's words that maybe Red Alert could save Bombshell drew Starscream out of his rage and back into his normal processors, and though he was leaking energon from battle wounds, Starscream was able to make it back to the Autobot base under his own power, though he passed out once he reached the base, and Jetfire and Optimus had to take the downed seeker to the med bay.

Meanwhile, on his knees and leaking energon, Megatron looked around and saw that not only was the seeker gone, but the femme was gone as well. Megatron let out a giant roar that shook the entire moon base. And even though his wounds would heal, the hatred he felt for his former second in command lingered, like a bad aftertaste.

i Next time /i thought Megatron ,i Next time you and I meet Starscream, one of us will die. /i


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. Yes, I realize that I have used Aquaformer as other names before, but that is another "universe (or story world)." This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. No slash here. Bombshell is rescued by Optimus and Starscream, but will they be able to save her? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The next thing that Starscream knew was that he awoke in the med bay, and his armor was repaired. He tried to get up but realized he was unable to as he lacked the energy. He looked over to his other side and noticed the energon drip running into his systems. But no one was watching him at the moment as they were all busy. Starscream was worried about his sparkmate, Bombshell, as he could see through the screen that Ratchet and Red Alert were working hard and trying everything they could to help out Bombshell.

Soon, First Aid walked by and noticed that Starscream was awake. First Aid offered the seeker some energon, and the seeker drained the container quickly, though no too quickly as First Aid would not let the seeker puke by taking in energon too fast. And soon, Starscream was back to himself, and so First Aid, knowing that Starscream wanted to see his sparkmate, let the seeker into the room where Ratchet and Red Alert were desperately trying to save Bombshell.

Upon seeing the sight, Starscream's usually proud wings drooped, and his face was long. He was on the verge of tears, but could not let them show as he was not one to show others, other than his sparkmate, his softer emotions. Ratchet and Red noticed that Starscream had entered, but neither was going to stop the two sparkmates from each other. Ratchet and Red, feeling that they had done all they could patted Starscream's shoulder and left the room. Once Starscream was alone with his sparkmate, the seeker let the tears that he had held back flow. He could not believe it, as it felt like his own spark was getting ripped out. And, unknowing that she was barely clinging to life, Starscream lay his head right over where her spark was and cried, as he realized what he had lost, or thought he had lost.

And while crying, Starscream heard something strange, and it sounded like a bell. He could not imagine where it came from, as it sounded like the bell of his sparkmate. But that was impossible, he thought, as he looked at the unmoving form in front of him and began to cry again. Then he heard the sound again, only this time it was louder. And then an extremely weak spark reached out to his. Starscream gasped as he realized what was going on. Bombshell was fighting her way back. Starscream, now realizing what was going on, sent all the love he could muster and well as strength and sent it through their bond. And he kept sending it, as he watched and saw Bombshell's tail begin to move slightly. Starscream was excited and let out a yell, which brought the two mystified medics back into the room. And once the medics entered the room, they were met with a surprise. There, on the berth, sat Bombshell, weak and only able to sit up by leaning on Starscream, but very much alive. Red Alert and Ratchet had no way to explain it, but they thoroughly examined Bombshell. After repairing what they could, Ratchet released Bombshell into Starscream's care. Starscream and Bombshell were ecstatic to be reunited and both were looking forward to seeing the sparklings again.

As the pair entered their shared quarters, they found Hotshot watching the little ones, with Aquaformer crying in his arms, while the two little mechs were sound asleep, but by the look on Hotshot's face, the mechs had not been in recharge for long. Upon the arrival of the pair, Hotshot let Starscream set Bombshell down in their birth, then Hotshot updated Starscream on the sparklings and handed little Aquaformer off to her father. And once in familiar arms, the little one fell into a sound recharge. Hotshot left after giving the updates, happy to have helped out. And after Starscream placed little Aquaformer to bed, he joined his sparkmate in their share berth, stroking her faceplate gently, hoping that she would be stronger in the morning.

When morning broke, Starscream still felt the wonderful warmth of his sparkmate next to him. He looked down and saw her bright green optics were online and looking deeply into his silver ones (had a coloration change, like in Armada, thanks to the fight). She smiled a weak smile as she finally realized that she was safe in her sparkmate's loving and strong arms. Starscream, for reasons unknown to anyone, began the foreplay game he and his sparkmate loved to play be scratching behind her sensitive ears which lead to the two interfacing and sparkmerging. Unknown to the pair, Starscream had once again gotten his sparkmate pregnant, this time with twins.

Bombshell, feeling invigorated, went to check up on the little seekerlings. Aquaformer was quietly babbling in her berth while Windbreaker and Little Screamer were fighting and yelling as little Screamer was trying to get away from the stink that Windbreaker liked to make to annoy his brother. Bombshell loved each and every one of her and her sparkmate's little seekerlings dearly. She realized that the only way she had made it through the ordeal was thinking about her little family. Soon, though, the little family would face another trial and this one would change the dynamics of the little family forever.

Meanwhile, on the moon base, Megatron had been repaired and was raging, as his anger toward his former second in command boiled over and over and over again. And while Megatron was still in love with the femme, Starscream had to be taken out of the way. And so Megatron began plotting, thinking about just what the best way was to get the girl and kill the no good traitor who had failed to knock the Decepticon leader out when he had the chance. It was not going to be easy, but then nothing ever was. And so the arrogant Megatron plotted, as he bided his time to capture the femme again and face the traitor once again.

iThis time /i), thought Megatron, ithis time, Starscream, you will not get away. /i


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. Yes, I realize that I have used Aquaformer as other names before, but that is another "universe (or story world)." This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. No slash here. Starscream and Bombshell are attacked. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Couple months later)

Starscream was extraordinarily protective of his little and young family, especially now as he had just found out his sparkmate was once again pregnant, this time with twins. Bombshell was seldom if ever let out of any of the Autobot's mechs sight. While this bothered her somewhat, she realized that this was for her own protection. She certainly did not want to end up in the Decepticon brig again, as she shuddered as her processors tried to delete the awful memory. Little Screamer, Windbreaker, and Aquaformer were also closely watched by the rest of the Autobots, with Jetfire, Hotshot, and Red Alert doing most of the watching. Optimus helped out when he could, but he always had to monitor for Decepticon activity.

Bombshell was surprised when she realized her little seekerling Aquaformer could also turn into a cat just like she could, but Bombshell figured that Aquaformer had inherited from her mother. But as far as the twin little mechs went, they were definitely like their father, Starscream. And although the little mechs were a lot like their father, neither could explain Windbreaker's tendency to pull pranks as well as release foul odors when in sleep or when he was upset about what was going on. But both Bombshell and Starscream loved all their seekerlings, despite the little seekerlings quirks.

And it was during an evening walk that Starscream and Bombshell often took that fate crossed their paths again. For as the two came to their favorite spot to watch the sunset, an evil presence watched the two, unaware that another Autobot had followed the pair, as this Autobot had a feeling that this night was going to be different than the usual. But Starscream and his mate were aware of neither the evil presence nor the other Autobot presence.

Soon, though, Starscream, though he was enjoying watching the burning yellow orb sink into the distant horizon, felt something was wrong, but he could not put his finger on it. Bombshell, completely unaware of any presence other than her mates, was gently rubbing her metallic tail against Starscream's chassis, while using one of her hands to stroke his sensitive wings. Starscream knew that because Bombshell was pregnant that she was horny, but he was feeling far from frisky tonight. It had nothing to do with her, it had to do with that evil presence he could feel and sense that was nearby. Starscream, now that he had his sensors on high, recognized the evil presence. But without saying anything yet, he hugged his mate tighter, and was rewarded with a deep purr of satisfaction. Knowing that satisfying his mate pissed off the evil presence, Starscream began to return the favors that his mate was languidly bestowing upon him. Bombshell, thinking that he had finally warmed up, began the foreplay game, never realizing that the evil presence was watching them, and neither of them knew of the Autobot who had followed them.

The evil presence grew more pissed as the femme purred and mewed loudly under her sparkmates ministrations. He was seeing red as he too loved this spunky little femme, but this evil presence did not realize that the femme was with sparklings both born and unborn, but at this point that did not matter, as his seething rage took over and he headed toward the pair, who were just finishing their interfacing session. Bombshell had her optics closed, but Starscream's were open and were looking right at the evil presence, a smirk on his face. The evil presence could take it no longer, and Megatron came out and charged the seeker, unaware that the pair was not alone.

Starscream, seeing Megatron's approach left his mate's side, so that he could keep her safe. The Autobot who had been watching the pair continued to watch, until the Autobot saw Megatron approach the pair. Then this lone Autobot made his move. Jetfire, who had been watching the pair, quickly grabbed the sleeping Bombshell and dragged her to safety while Starscream, unaware that his mate was safely taken, approached his former commander. The hate and tension between the two was enough to scare off any bot worth his weight in metal. The air was so thick that it could not even be cut with a knife. The two former teammates squared off, each one assessing the other, hoping to find the weak spot and end the war.

The two bots circled each other, as Megatron spewed all his hatred for his former second in command. Megatron's optics were a fiery red, something the seeker had seen many a times when the seeker had pissed the leader off while under his command. Though, there was something even more sinister about the glare now that Starscream was no longer a Decepticon, but an Autobot. Starscream drew his wingblade, anticipating a fight. The two continued to circle each other.

Jetfire, afraid to give away his protected position, did nothing yet as he watched the two size each other up. Jetfire knew deep in his spark that this was only going to end one way, but who would be the victim and who would be the victor were as of yet undetermined. Jetfire wanted to wait until the two entered combat before calling for help from the other Autobots, to make sure that Bombshell stayed safe, as Jetfire, being Starscream's best friend, was the only other Autobot besides Red Alert and Ratchet that knew Bombshell was pregnant yet again. Jetfire could only watch as the battle of the titans began.

Starscream lashed out first, his glowing wingblade cutting right through Megatron's thick chassis. Megatron reeled in pain, but then came back, drawing the Star Saber that had disappeared from the Autobot base 1 month ago. Starscream was even more furious, as he knew it was his fault that the Star Saber had gone missing. Starscream ran toward Megatron, as Megatron drew out the Star Saber. Megatron stepped out of the seeker's way, and slashed the seeker right across his cockpit area, making Starscream start to leak precious energon.

But Starscream was not going to give up and Starscream quickly turned around and engaged in sword to sword combat with the deadly Decepticon leader. Megatron, fury raging in his bright optics, was doing his best to kill his former second in command. Starscream, being quicker, was able to avoid many of the deadly leader's charges, making the Decepticon leader even more furious as Megatron never realized just how deadly and quick the seeker could be, as Megatron rubbed his arm where he was leaking energon thanks to the seeker.

Meanwhile, Jetfire kept Bombshell's optics covered so that she would not see the taint of war. Jetfire knew well enough that Starscream would not want Bombshell to see the fight. Bombshell, scared of what was going on, buried her faceplate into Jetfire's chassis, as the sounds scared her as they reminded her of when she was in that cell and heard the sounds of the two titans fighting. Jetfire watched, hoping that Starscream would survive the fight, but Jetfire commed the Autobot base to come as Jetfire could see that Starscream was not doing well.

Meanwhile, Megatron was saving his energy, only attacking when the seeker came close enough. Starscream had caused many cuts on his former commander, but the worst cuts were on him as his spark was exposed now that there was a large gash right down the front of him. Starscream stumbled back, in too much pain and having lost too much energon to continue. Jetfire, noticing the problem, fired at Megatron before the Decepticon leader can end the seeker's life, but Starscream's fate was sealed.

Soon, out of seemingly nowhere, Hotshot and Optimus Prime arrived. And the two soundly defeated Megatron, who limped away via a warp gate. But, for Starscream, it was too little too late, as the Seeker lay on the ground, bleeding energon, spark fading. Now that the fight was over, Jetfire allowed Bombshell to see Starscream, broken and defeated. Bombshell ran to her mate's side, blue energon tears leaking from her dulled green optics. She knelt next to her mortally wounded sparkmate, and Starscream, as he lay dying, ran his hand gently along her faceplate.

"Bombshell…weep not for me. Take care of our seekerlings and the two yet to come. I will always be with you even if you don't see me. My spark will live on in you and in our sparklings. I go now, knowing that I died saving you. I love you now, I always have and I always will." said the dying seeker.

"I love you, too, Screamer" replied Bombshell, feeling the spark pulses between her and her mate for one last time.

And with that, Starscream offlined for the last time, the energon around his body showing the result of the fight, but Bombshell did not look at that. She looked skyward, tears in her optics, as her sparkmate's spark floated away to join the Matrix. And so, Starscream died in his sparkmate's arms, dying to save her and his family.

Jetfire, saddened by the whole turn of events, went to comfort the distraught Bombshell, carefully prying her away from the offlined body of her sparkmate. Bombshell, crushed about how things turned out, accepted the hug from Jetfire, and cried into his supportive chassis. Jetfire, feeling saddened at the loss of his friend, still was able to comfort Bombshell. Optimus, saddened by the loss, went up to Bombshell as well, offering comfort.

"I am sorry for your loss. He was a great warrior and a dedicated transformer, but you knew him as more as a loving sparkmate and a wonderful father. Please let us help you with anything you need during your time of grief" Optimus told Bombshell, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She was unable to say much, but nodded in reply, acknowledging Optimus's offer. Then Hotshot and Optimus Prime left Jetfire and Bombshell alone, as Optimus wanted to get back to plan a memorial for the seeker who had lost his life defending life.

(2 months later)

Starscream's memorial was held by the Autobots, and many of the Autobots spoke about all the good memories they had about the seeker, whether it was when he was a Decepticon or an Autobot. Starscream and Bomshell's little seekerlings Starscream Jr., Windbreaker, and Aquaformer were there, a constant reminder of just what a sacrifice the seeker had made. The memorial service was Beautiful. And even Optimus Prime honored Starscream.

"He lived a warrior, he died a hero. Let his spark join the matrix with the greatest of Cybertron."

But before the ceremony could end, Megatron made an unexpected arrival, though the leader looked like he had seen better days. Megatron, though glad to see the end of the traitor never thought that it would end like this, and so the decepticons came to honor a fallen comrade who had done so much for so many of them. And as Megatron was walking away, he noticed, out of the cormer of his optics, a little red, blue, and white seeker. Megatron studied the little one carefully, and soon found the little one was standing right next to Bombshell. It was then that Megatron realized why Starscream had fought the leader so hard to protect Bombshell, not only were they sparkmates, but they had sparklings to worry about.

After the memorial, Prime and Megatron met up, as they wanted to declare the war over. And so Starscream's sacrifice was not in vain, as he saved not only his family, but also the universe as Megatron and Optimus agreed to end the war.

(6 months later)

Peace reigned as the Autobots and Decepticons no longer fought. Yes, there were those who wanted to continue fighting, but they were charged with war crimes, as the war was over. Optimus and Megatron ruled the transformers with a united front. And all was good.

Bombshell finally had given birth to her twin seekerlings, both mechs. One was red and white, and named Firestorm and the other was blue and white and was named Snowball. Snowball and Firestorm joined their siblings Starscream jr., Windbreaker, and Aquaformer. Bombshell cried as she remembered her original mate, Starscream, who missed the birth of his last sparklings, but she could feel that he was happy that they were healthy. She could also tell that Starscream was happy that his mate had found a new wonderful mate to bond with, Jetfire. And out of all this tragedy, new life was beginning as Bombshell and Jetfire would soon learn that Bombshell was expecting yet again. And so life continues.

And far off somewhere, Starscream's spark watches, knowing that his sparkmate is happy once again, but makes Starscream makes his presence known in her spark especially when Bombshell is feeling like she can't go on. Starscream smiles as he watches, knowing he was finally able to save his family and be free.


	9. Alternative ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Windbreaker and Aquaformer are my creations. Yes, I realize that I have used Aquaformer as other names before, but that is another "universe (or story world)." This series or "world/universe" was requested by :iconleilad80: and she was the creator of Bombshell. No slash here. Starscream and Bombshell are attacked. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Couple months later)

Starscream was extraordinarily protective of his little and young family, especially now as he had just found out his sparkmate was once again pregnant, this time with twins. Bombshell was seldom if ever let out of any of the Autobot's mechs sight. While this bothered her somewhat, she realized that this was for her own protection. She certainly did not want to end up in the Decepticon brig again, as she shuddered as her processors tried to delete the awful memory. Little Screamer, Windbreaker, and Aquaformer were also closely watched by the rest of the Autobots, with Jetfire, Hotshot, and Red Alert doing most of the watching. Optimus helped out when he could, but he always had to monitor for Decepticon activity.

Bombshell was surprised when she realized her little seekerling Aquaformer could also turn into a cat just like she could, but Bombshell figured that Aquaformer had inherited from her mother. But as far as the twin little mechs went, they were definitely like their father, Starscream. And although the little mechs were a lot like their father, neither could explain Windbreaker's tendency to pull pranks as well as release foul odors when in sleep or when he was upset about what was going on. But both Bombshell and Starscream loved all their seekerlings, despite the little seekerlings quirks.

And it was during an evening walk that Starscream and Bombshell often took that fate crossed their paths again. For as the two came to their favorite spot to watch the sunset, an evil presence watched the two, unaware that another Autobot had followed the pair, as this Autobot had a feeling that this night was going to be different than the usual. But Starscream and his mate were aware of neither the evil presence nor the other Autobot presence.

Soon, though, Starscream, though he was enjoying watching the burning yellow orb sink into the distant horizon, felt something was wrong, but he could not put his finger on it. Bombshell, completely unaware of any presence other than her mates, was gently rubbing her metallic tail against Starscream's chassis, while using one of her hands to stroke his sensitive wings. Starscream knew that because Bombshell was pregnant that she was horny, but he was feeling far from frisky tonight. It had nothing to do with her, it had to do with that evil presence he could feel and sense that was nearby. Starscream, now that he had his sensors on high, recognized the evil presence. But without saying anything yet, he hugged his mate tighter, and was rewarded with a deep purr of satisfaction. Knowing that satisfying his mate pissed off the evil presence, Starscream began to return the favors that his mate was languidly bestowing upon him. Bombshell, thinking that he had finally warmed up, began the foreplay game, never realizing that the evil presence was watching them, and neither of them knew of the Autobot who had followed them.

The evil presence grew more pissed as the femme purred and mewed loudly under her sparkmates ministrations. He was seeing red as he too loved this spunky little femme, but this evil presence did not realize that the femme was with sparklings both born and unborn, but at this point that did not matter, as his seething rage took over and he headed toward the pair, who were just finishing their interfacing session. Bombshell had her optics closed, but Starscream's were open and were looking right at the evil presence, a smirk on his face. The evil presence could take it no longer, and Megatron came out and charged the seeker, unaware that the pair was not alone.

Starscream, seeing Megatron's approach left his mate's side, so that he could keep her safe. The Autobot who had been watching the pair continued to watch, until the Autobot saw Megatron approach the pair. Then this lone Autobot made his move. Jetfire, who had been watching the pair, quickly grabbed the sleeping Bombshell and dragged her to safety while Starscream, unaware that his mate was safely taken, approached his former commander. The hate and tension between the two was enough to scare off any bot worth his weight in metal. The air was so thick that it could not even be cut with a knife. The two former teammates squared off, each one assessing the other, hoping to find the weak spot and end the war.

The two bots circled each other, as Megatron spewed all his hatred for his former second in command. Megatron's optics were a fiery red, something the seeker had seen many a times when the seeker had pissed the leader off while under his command. Though, there was something even more sinister about the glare now that Starscream was no longer a Decepticon, but an Autobot. Starscream drew his wingblade, anticipating a fight. The two continued to circle each other.

Jetfire, afraid to give away his protected position, did nothing yet as he watched the two size each other up. Jetfire knew deep in his spark that this was only going to end one way, but who would be the victim and who would be the victor were as of yet undetermined. Jetfire wanted to wait until the two entered combat before calling for help from the other Autobots, to make sure that Bombshell stayed safe, as Jetfire, being Starscream's best friend, was the only other Autobot besides Red Alert and Ratchet that knew Bombshell was pregnant yet again. Jetfire could only watch as the battle of the titans began.

Starscream lashed out first, his glowing wingblade cutting right through Megatron's thick chassis. Megatron reeled in pain, but then came back, drawing the Star Saber that had disappeared from the Autobot base 1 month ago. Starscream was even more furious, as he knew it was his fault that the Star Saber had gone missing. Starscream ran toward Megatron, as Megatron drew out the Star Saber. Megatron stepped out of the seeker's way, and slashed the seeker right across his cockpit area, making Starscream start to leak precious energon.

But Starscream was not going to give up and Starscream quickly turned around and engaged in sword to sword combat with the deadly Decepticon leader. Megatron, fury raging in his bright optics, was doing his best to kill his former second in command. Starscream, being quicker, was able to avoid many of the deadly leader's charges, making the Decepticon leader even more furious as Megatron never realized just how deadly and quick the seeker could be, as Megatron rubbed his arm where he was leaking energon thanks to the seeker.

Meanwhile, Jetfire kept Bombshell's optics covered so that she would not see the taint of war. Jetfire knew well enough that Starscream would not want Bombshell to see the fight. Bombshell, scared of what was going on, buried her faceplate into Jetfire's chassis, as the sounds scared her as they reminded her of when she was in that cell and heard the sounds of the two titans fighting. Jetfire watched, hoping that Starscream would survive the fight, but Jetfire commed the Autobot base to come as Jetfire could see that Starscream was not doing well on his own.

Starscream continued to fight, as his own wingblade pierced the arrogant Decepticon leader again and again. And with another slash of the wingblade, Starscream had opened up Megatron's chassis to the point where the Decepticon leader's ugly green spark lay exposed for all to see. Megatron attempted to keep fighting, and caused quite a bit of damage on the seeker, as Starscream's wings and chassis took many cuts as well as blasts. Hotshot and Optimus soon arrived, and saw Starscream and Megatron fighting, while Jetfire hid in the brush with Bombshell, shielding her from seeing the taint of war. But before Optimus and Hotshot could lend a hand, Starscream jabbed his wingblade right through Megatron's unholy spark, setting the ghastly spark free and killing the leader instantly. Starscream, badly injured from the fight, passed out on the ground since he lost so much energon, but he was still online and still fighting to stay alive for his family.

Hotshot, Jetfire, and Optimus took one look at Bombshell and the seeker, and knew instantly what needed to be done. Hotshot and Jetfire loaded up the weakened seeker onto Optimus who was in his alt vehicle mode. Bombshell, distraught at seeing her sparkmate so wounded, had passed out and so while Jetfire and Hotshot brought the passed out femme back to the base, Optimus radioed ahead to Red Alert and Ratchet that they had two incoming, one severely injured. Red and Ratchet quickly got the med bay ready.

As soon as Optimus arrived with the downed seeker, Red and Ratchet immediately began to work on the poor seeker. And soon after, Jetfire and Hotshot brought in Bombshell who had passed out from all the excitement. And after dropping the two off at the med bay, Hotshot and Jetfire went back to watch the young seekerlings.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Red and Ratchet worked furiously to save both Bombshell and Starscream. The gash right down Starscream's front needed to be repaired first, as the seeker's spark was slightly exposed. Red and Ratchet quickly closed all the wounds up and bandaged them. Then an energon drip was started on both Bombshell and Starscream. The medics had done all they could, the rest was up to the two sparkmates laying on the med berths.

Meanwhile, having not heard from their leader for too long, Demolisher and his sparkmate Cyclonus came down to find what had happened to Megatron. The two found the pile of scrap metal where Megatron should have been, but when they looked closer at the pile, they realized that Megatron was dead. And while they were not happy with how it would happen, the two relaxed as their little sparkling that Cyclonus was carrying was going to be safe. Demolisher, being a highly respected (and former) Decepticon sent word throughout the entire Decepticon army that the war was over as Megatron had fallen and was gone. And fearing the Autobots no longer, Demolisher and his sparkmate set out for the Autobots to tell them the good news and to get Cyclonus checked up by a real medic.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, both Bombshell and Starscream were fighting hard to remain online as they had a family to take care of. And then suddenly, both came back online, full blast. Bombshell, still a little weak from not getting enough energon while being pregnant looked over at her loving sparkmate who was coming online slowly thanks to the repairs and the energon drip. After a few more hours, the pair was released back to their waiting family. Starscream was still slightly weakened, but he was just glad to be alive. Bombshell leant her body for her sparkmate to lean on, though she was much smaller than he was.

When they returned home, the little seekerlings were extremely excited to see their parents/creators. Jetfire, glad to see his friend back online, gladly left as did Hotshot, who placed little Aquaformer back into her crib. Little Starscream Jr. and Windbreaker quieted as they realized their parents were back.

(7 months later)

There was no peace where there once had been war. Optimus was leader over all transformers, but he was a kind, generous, and fair leader. He punished those who needed to be punished for wanting the war to continue and he gave those who wanted peace, the chance to live in peace. And soon, little sparklings were beginning to pop up all over the place, now that all sparkmates knew that the war was over and peace would reign.

Bombshell and Starscream were excited as Bombshell gave birth to twin seekerlings, a red and white mech named Firestorm, and a blue and white mech which was named snowball. The look on Starscream's faceplate was priceless as he looked down at his two new little seekerlings, and one, Snowball, had even inherited his mother's other alt mode of being a cat, as the little seekerling could transform into an all white cat with deep royal blue eyes/optics. And these two little ones were not the only knew ones to join the ranks, as Cyclonus had given birth to a large mech which he had his mate named Hurricane. Yes, peace had come, and now it was time to replenish the population with little sparklings.

And though far away in space, an unholy spark continued to make its way to the Pit. War was over, and this spark of war headed to where it would be made to suffer for the rest of eternity. Yes, War was over and Peace had come.


End file.
